


Collateral Flower Damage

by momoju



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoju/pseuds/momoju
Summary: “Um….the sender wanted to reply with these.”"That I’m crazy?” He Tian was chuckling as he held the jar on eye level, imagining Little Mo’s pissed off little face.“No.” the girl was blushing once again, wanting to berate herself for what she was about to say to a hot customer of all people. “...that you’re stupid.”In which the poor flower delivery people is unfortunately pulled into this weird foreplay between two idiots.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 321





	Collateral Flower Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Could not get this prompt out of my head about a love story through the language of flowers. I could only imagine how this was so out of character for He Tian and Mo's dynamic, making it all the more hilarious!

Mo Guan Shan was known for his rugged looks and obvious taste for the manliest things and the most testosterone-filled activities.

So what the chicken fuck was a cowering flower delivery boy doing in front of their classroom door during their break time, holding a fucking pansy-ass lone flower?!?!

“What the hell is this?” Mo managed to let out amidst the curious stares that his classmates were giving at such an odd interaction.

“I-I was only tasked to deliver this sir, there was no name of sender.”

Mo continued to stare at the flower in shock and horror, the flower boy rooted on his spot not knowing what to do. “Um…if it’s any consolation sir….this flower means…you’re lovely.”

Once the words left his mouth, Mo had grabbed the flower and stomped on it with such fervor while the flower boy looked on helplessly.

Composing himself after the little tantrum (and feeling sorry for the kid who looked almost pale after witnessing such a scene), he took out a few bills out of his pocket and handed it to the still dumbfounded kid. “Send back whatever shit I can send that says ‘fuck off’.

The boy nodded in shock as he scurried on his way.

* * *

He Tian was lounging about on his trousers when his doorbell rang. Not bothering to put any top on, he opened the door to be greeted by a young girl who was blushing all shades of red at the sight of the man.

“Um…Good day. These were requested to be sent to this address in response to your requested delivery yesterday.”

He Tian blinked at the jar that the girl seemed to be holding, which was decorated in a lovely green ribbon—inside which was…nuts?

“Nuts?”

The girl nodded, finding it hard to stare at the half-naked man in front of her. “Um….the sender wanted to reply with these.”

“That I’m crazy?” He Tian was chuckling as he help the jar on eye level, imagining Little Mo’s pissed off little face.

“No.” the girl was blushing once again, wanting to berate herself for what she was about to say to a hot customer of all people. “....that you’re stupid.”

A melodious laugh rang through the whole hallway as He Tian had to hold on to the door jamb to compose himself.

She thinks how lucky this girl might be to have this man’s attention.

* * *

Their Physical Education class was often just an excuse for the students to dick around, so this was Mo Guan Shan’s favorite subject.

While his classmates were busy stretching for their upcoming fitness test, Mo was busy with some of his buddies lounging on one of the bleachers underneath the shade of a tree.

His friend was whining about some girl he was seeing and he was about to reply with a snarky ass comment, until a tiny cough broke through their chatter.

All head’s turned to look at the familiar figure of the flower boy, who looked more nervous with the added company surrounding Mo.

Mo’s eyebrow was twitching at another lone flower stem that the boy was holding nervously, a Camella in full bloom presented with an elegant bow on its stem.

The boy didn’t even bother waiting for a reply, only extending his arms to thrust it in front of Mo Guan Shan, who was sitting up from his earlier position upon noticing the boy’s presence. His eyes shut as he bowed in an almost apology the boy announced (borderline shouted) “For P-perfection!”

Mo swore he could feel his face getting hot as his friends stared dumbly at the scene before them.

“WHAT KINKY SHIT IS THIS?!?!?!

* * *

He Tian was cooking dinner when his doorbell rang, his face not hiding the surprise at seeing the flower delivery girl doing a delivery this late.

As he looked closer, he could see the girl holding a purple and gaudy looking flower. “Does this mean he’s flattered?” He Tian chuckled as he took the flower from the girl’s grasp, studying the unique looking plant.

The girl blushed at the soft expression at the handsome man’s face, unknowingly staring at him until the he was snapped out of it by He Tian’s voice.

“So, am I right?”

The girl blushed once again as he felt all eyes on her once more.

“Um….It means that beware because a deadly enemy is near.”

He Tian laughing caused her heart to flutter all over again.

She loved this job.

* * *

This subtle chase of Romeo and Juliet had got the school talking, with the flower boy starting to become a sort-of-celebrity, and with people trying to figure out who this secret admirer of the feared punk Mo Guan Shan was. 

The flower deliveries were going on for three weeks already, with Mo pretty much having wrecked so many flowers already he was losing count.

But then, on an ordinary Wednesday at exactly 2 PM, most of his classmates were already waiting for the fidgety flower boy to appear out of nowhere (most of them enjoyed seeing the hilarity of Mo’s unique reactions and curses).

So Imagine their shock when one of the school’s most popular boys/golden boy showed up in their classroom, only to walk straight to Mo Guan Shan’s table; while said occupant was too busy on his phone and earphones to notice the sudden squeals in the classroom. 

Sitting on the chair in front of Mo’s table, he soon got the redhead’s attention when He Tian pulled off one earphone from the other man’s ear, earning a surprised and immediate annoyed glare towards himself. “What the---you prick what the hell are you doing here?!?”

He Tian gave him his signature smile before holding one stem of an ambrosia in front of the stupefied boy’s face.

“In reply to the red tulips you sent yesterday.” He Tian smiled wickedly as he grazed the ambrosia on the now stunned Mo Guan Shan’s lips, standing up with a chuckle as he left the room in the middle of the room going crazy over the overload of information and declaration.

In the middle of this all, Mo Guan Shan had stood up, furiously typing on his phone about flowers and shit, his face all sorts of red after reading what the hell these flowers meant, shouting desperately after He Tian’s retreating form.

“WHAT THE DICK!! I NEVER SENT THAT FUCKING TULIP!”

* * *

_YESTERDAY_

_Chen Li sighed dramatically as soon as he entered the flower shop after finishing his delivery to the redhead at the high school next door. Whoever masochist loved that guy, he was truly worthy of that title._

_He could see the owner, Mr. Liu, already waiting for his interesting story for the day—the exchange between their two customers have been the highlight of the store for the past three weeks._

_“So, what colorful message are we thinking of now?” The owner asked excitedly as he started to think of possible flowers they can send back that was bordering on offensive--- a rarity in their field of work._

_Before Chen Li could answer with the “SUCK A DICK” as instructed so eloquently by the redheaded youth, the store’s door chime rang as his other co-worker, a girl named Han Mi excitedly buzzed in._

_He blushed as she casually greeted him, her attention immediately on their boss right after. “Is the order for the reply to Chen Li’s flowers here yet Mr. Liu?”_

_The owner chuckled, teasing the girl for being unusual punctuality. “Yeap, just in time. Chen Li’s here about to give a reply.”_

_“Oh great! I’ll wait up for it so I can bring it immediately then! I’ll just freshen up a bit before going!”_

_The two men watched as the girl practically skipped to the restroom, the boss chuckling at her antics. The girl had been unusually punctual since she has been assigned to the said customer. “She has been raving about the other sender since she started delivering. She said he looked like a movie star.”_

_“He?” Chen Li, although surprised, didn’t judge. But the thought of Han Mi drooling over a sadist was enough to make him petty._

_Also, he was kind of terrified of making more deliveries to the redhead as each day passed—the guy was fucking terrifying._

_They will thank him for this someday._

_“So, what did our customer say to reply?”_

_Looking at the manager with a mischievous smile, he pointed to the tulips right next to the counter. “I think he finally wanted the red tulips”_

* * *

**Red Tulips** \- _Declaration of Love_

 **Ambrosia** _\- Your Love is reciprocated_

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my basic knowledge of flower language which I only based on this website: http://thelanguageofflowers.com/  
> or the fact that some flowers may not even be available in China haha I only used the ones most applicable for the story.


End file.
